Breathe
by allywashere
Summary: If only she knew how much I cared about her, she wouldn't of done this. Based off of the song by He is We. One shot. Song fiction. AU. I'm back, everyone,


_Harness your heart and be still. Now quiet that mind that will wonder all sorts of dark alley_.

"She will get better," I chanted. "She will wake up. She has to."

I've been telling myself that for the last few hours, while pacing back and forth refusing to say or think anything but positive thoughts, while Nora and my father, Max, looked at me worriedly as if I had lost my sanity. I wasn't the only one. Melissa cried so much that it tired her out, thus the reason she was sleeping. I envied her, I wanted to sleep, too. It would be nice to get away from all of this madness we call life. Nora cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were threatening to spill more, but she held them in. She was trying to stay strong throughout this mess, I could only imagine how hard it was on her. Loren is her daughter, after all. My dad was worried also. I knew he loved Loren like she was his own daughter.

But I loved Loren so much more than that in such a different way. I wish she had known it before she had done this to us.

Did she not know that the break up tore me apart, too? That I missed her probably twenty times more than she missed me? Did she not know that I still love her too, and wanted to call her so many times to beg her to come back to me, only afraid that she would laugh in my face and not want me back? Did she not know that she was the only woman for me, and I had to sleep with so many other woman that would barely compare to her beauty, just to _attempt_ to get over her? Was that why she did this?

This is why she will wake up, she _had _to. She had to know how much I missed her, love her, and care for her. She couldn't die like this. She couldn't die unhappy, because of suicide. She couldn't die because of being locked in a giant fridge at work while having an overdose of drugs in her system. No way would I let her.

_She opens her eyes, and suddenly she cried "Can we help her, can we help her?"_

Suddenly, Melissa's eyes snapped open and she began to sob. Nora wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"We need t-t-to g-get her h-help." Melissa said in between sobs. "I-I-I need her to live."

That's when Nora broke down, too. "I do too, sweetie. She's getting the best help right now, I promise."

They cried together for a while. All I did was stand there and watch them, wishing I could do something to help her, too.

Unfortunately, I was powerless. If I had magic powers, I would make everything for Loren better. I would make her the happiest girl on the planet, I would have her awake, warm, and have no drugs in her system.

* * *

Seconds were beginning to feel like minutes, minutes were beginning to feel like hours, and hours felt like days. I was getting even more anxious every minute that past, and hope began to fade.

_So much for staying positive_ I thought. But I was still pacing in the waiting room, chanting the same thing I have for the past five hours. "She will get better, she will wake up."

A doctor came into the waiting room. We all held our breaths.

"Ms. Tate is awake now." She announced.

We let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" I was the first to ask.

"Yes, but she's a little disoriented." The doctor explained.

I nodded and everyone made their way down the hall to see Loren. Once we entered the room, we saw a Loren staring at the ceiling, not even noticing that we were in the room until the doctor cleared her throat and said "Ms. Tate, you have visitors."

Loren turned her head and smiled, and then her jaw dropped to the floor when she realized I was there too.

"Eddie? Is that you?" She asked, looking at me as if I were some sort of angel.

I let out a chuckle "Of course it is."

She begins to pinch herself, just to test if this was reality.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, and grabbed her ice cold hand, and placed my lips to it. "Does that prove that this is real?"

She only nods, not being able to speak. Tears well up in beautiful, hazel orbs.

"Don't cry, beautiful. Please don't." My voice come out as beg.

A tear slips onto her cheek. I kiss it away.

"Why are you here?" She chokes out. "Why do you care now?"

"I never stopped caring, Loren." I tell her. "I never stopped loving you, either."

Tears begin to run down her face. I wipe them away. "Why are you still crying?"

"Because I know this is a dream.I know I will wake up and you won't be here." She said.

"I will be here, because from now on I'm staying by your side forever."

She cried even more. "Why? You could do _so_ much better than me. The woman you were with after we broke up-" I cut her off.

"Meant nothing to me. They could never compare to you. You're perfect, Loren Tate, and honestly, _you_ could do better than _me._"

"You're so amazing." She whispered.

I smiled at her and then my mouth spoke quicker than my brain could think. "Why did you do it?"

_And she replies "You know, I fake it oh so well, that god himself can't tell, what I mean and why my words are less than pararell. With my feet, you ask me what I need, and all I really need is to breathe._

In a weak voice, she replied "I'm so good at faking it, Eddie. I'm so good, even _God_ can't tell if I am or not."

"Yes, but why did you do it?"

"I was suffocating, Eddie. I couldn't breathe. To breathe, I need my air. _You're _my air, Eddie. I can't survive without you."

I pressed my lips to her's, just to show her how much I needed her too. Finally, I tasted the sweet taste of her lips, something I have yearned for a while,

Once I've pulled back, she smiled. Her eyes looked droopy.

"Get some sleep, Lo. You've had a tough day." I tell her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I pull up a chair next to her, and stayed right there next to her. My eye lids began to get heavy also and I fell asleep.

* * *

_Doctor, oh doctor,please help her I fear she may not be breathing._

I woke up in the middle of the night, and checked on Loren, who looked like she was peacefully asleep. But it looked like she wasn't breathing. I lightly put my hand on her chest. Her heart was beating, but she wasn't breathing. I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest, or the feel the air coming out of her nose.

I began to panic so I pressed the nurse buzzer a billion times until a nurse made her way into the room.

"What's wrong, Mr. Duran?" .

"She's not breathing. Her heart is beating, but I can't feel her breathing."

"Have you tried to wake her up?"

"No,"

"Try."

I shook Loren gently. "Loren, darling. Can you wake up?"

"No," Loren grumbled. "I'm tired."

The nurse laughed. "You're just overreacting, Mr. Duran. She's fine." and she walked out of the room.

I exhaled. She was just fine, I was just imagining it.

I kissed Loren on her forehead. "I love you, Loren Tate."

"Back atcha, handsome."

**Well I didn't expect this to end like this. Well, I'm back guys. I missed you. I'll update my stories soon but this just came to mind. Love you guys.**

**Xoxo,**

**Ally**


End file.
